


morning dew and rose bushes

by regalmingi



Series: OneTeez Fae AU [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Ass Play, Come Eating, Fae & Fairies, First Kiss, French Kissing, M/M, Macro/Micro, Rimming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22785721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regalmingi/pseuds/regalmingi
Summary: hongjoong is a woodland fae, and he's been told to stay away from humans. but wooyoung assures him to trust the lonely gardner on the southern edge of the forest. so, in a bout of desperation, hongjoong decides to trust him, and so much more.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: OneTeez Fae AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667317
Comments: 16
Kudos: 127





	morning dew and rose bushes

**Author's Note:**

> hello ouo/ my first time writing this kind of au! hope you enjoy :D
> 
> edit: since a few of you asked, hongjoong is about as tall as a water bottle!

Hongjoong had been told many things about humans; they were greedy and selfish, and absolutely no friend to fae and fae-like. It helped that humans could not understand them, sometimes not even see them, so Hongjoong never felt the dangerous presence of a human before. And despite the warnings and fears, Hongjoong knew the gardener at the edge of the southern forest was to be trusted.

As strange as it seemed, from what he had heard from Wooyoung, the gardener was as sweet as honeysuckle nectar. Wooyoung told him a story, not to be heard from elders or fae who were terrified of humans, that he had accidentally wandered into the gardener’s territory. But instead of being eaten or killed or something even worse, Wooyoung recounted of being taken care of fondly, being able to have a conversation with the human, and being treated gently.

Wooyoung had been pretty adamant on it, and Hongjoong, having never seen a human before, decided to take his word for it. And especially now, Hongjoong had his life in Wooyoung’s hands, or rather, his trust. He knew Wooyoung wouldn’t intentionally lie if it meant putting Hongjoong in danger.

He should have gone home, but Hongjoong pushed his abilities too much, pride getting in the way. Hongjoong knew the cycle of nature well, knew that the forest provided safety in more ways than one. But now he found himself at the early onslaught of summer, a half a day’s travel outside of the forest he called home, and no energy to get back home.

But the smell of flowers enticed him, different varieties growing together in what Hongjoong imagined paradise would look like if he were beneath the safety of dense foliage. The rose bushes seemed especially sweet in that moment, so Hongjoong flew over to where his favorite scent coaxed him in.

Hongjoong draped his body over the flower, loving the way the petals held his body gently, brushing against where his skin was bare. Though thin silk fabric covered most of his chest and his hips, the material had shifted in his desperate attempt for shelter. Though he felt as if he was chaste for his kind, the intoxicating scent of the garden paired with sensitivity of a touch-starved fae had Hongjoong hoping that  _ someone _ in the vicinity would smell the scent of pure  _ need _ and slick roses and give him a wonderful wake-up call in the morning.

He hadn’t known how long he had fallen asleep for, but given the warmth on his skin, much likely a long time. There was a small tree nearby that gave some defense from the angry sun, but he was  _ uncomfortable.  _ Somewhere in the night, his clothes had bunched around his chest with the awkward sleeping position, legs dangling over the edges of the flower. This meant the rest of him was bare.

On instinct, his wings stretched over his body, hiding his pale skin, but it did nothing as his wings were as light as a single drop of dew on a blade of grass. He poked his head up, looking around briefly to survey his surroundings. Aside from the few insects milling about the garden, there seemed to be no one to help him.

“Oh gods...not only am I far from home, but stuck on this... _ lovely _ flower with no energy to get home...and...and…” His cheeks turned red, unable to say the words aloud as his sensitive hole dripped with slick, a scent strong enough to attract another fae to ravish his body and coat the flowers and flora around him with a dew that would last until the evening. 

It did not help that the soft rose petals held his cock in their sweet grasp, giving a kind of friction that was hard for Hongjoong to ignore. 

“Oh pretty rose, do you want me to fill you with nectar?” Hongjoong plopped his head down, annoyed at his dilemma. “Gods, is there really not any fae nearby? No one who could take advantage of a hopeless fae and give the bees a tiring task with harvesting all of our nec—”

Hongjoong stopped speaking, suddenly feeling the earth tremor below him. He turned his head, but could not see anything, realizing that whatever was making the ground shake was  _ behind him _ . He froze, out of fear, wondering if it was some kind of animal who could easily eat him as a sweet breakfast. His heart pounded until the shaking stopped, though a looming shadow encapsulated the foliage around him. 

And then, the voice came.

_ “Are you okay?” _

Hongjoong was unsure what lovely creature could have a sweet voice, let alone if  _ he _ was the one the voice was being directed to. So he decided to keep still, lest he was invisible to the large creature.

“Little fairy...are you okay?” Hongjoong felt his body grow warm. “Do you...need help?”

_ Oh, he’s definitely talking to me. _

“You...can see me?” Hongjoong tried, his voice a bit quiet.

“Yes.” The voice came, almost as sweet as the flower he was resting on. “I can see and hear you.”

Hongjoong sighed, tension fading slowly. “You’re...a human?”

A small chuckle of laughter jingled behind him. “Yes. And I’ve met one of your kind before. He...told me I have...the Sight.”

“O-oh…” Hongjoong gripped onto a rose petal so he didn’t fall. 

“Do you need help? I can take care of you.” He asked again, caution on his tone of voice like he knew not to speak loudly around him. 

Hongjoong hadn’t expected help to come in the form of a human, and he was still unsure if he should take it. But his options were very limited, and Hongjoong did not feel like dying in such a shameful state. “P-please...help me…”

“How can I help you? Should I carry you inside?”

“N-no.” Hongjoong begged. “I n-need you to...to  _ touch _ me.” He weakly reached behind himself, pulling his soft cheeks apart where his drenched pink hole quivered with the breeze. “With a finger or  _ something... _ gods, there are no fae nearby and...and...I haven’t been touched in...oh gods,  _ please, human, _ please do not let me die without coating your garden in sweet nectar, please,  _ I beg of you, touch me.” _

There was a silence that made Hongjoong fear that his words were too forward, especially with a stranger, let alone a human. But it did not last before something warm and  _ wet _ slid across his backside, making Hongjoong moan in delight.

Hongjoong forced himself to remember to thank Wooyoung for trusting his words, but it was so hard when his ass was being deliciously tasted by a  _ human tongue,  _ a glorious thing it was. Though gentle, it prodded at his ass with careful motions, licking up the slick from his hole as if it were a morning treat. He held onto a rose petal for dear life.

“G-gods,  _ please _ don’t stop.” Hongjoong mewled. Every lap against him, hole  _ and  _ cheeks, pushed his body forward just a bit, making his cock drag against the flower petals. “O-oh...oh gods.” He felt his body go limp, being touched on both ends driving him mad. The sensation of such a large  _ thing _ touching him made him feel like nothing before. His cock oozed with precum, nearly as sweet as the nectar that spilled from his backside, giving whichever insect who chanced upon this rose or any bit of foliage near them a sweet treat.

Then there were gentle touches against his cheeks, spreading him open even wider.  _ Oh gods are those his fingers? _ Hongjoong mewled, helplessly waiting blind for the kind human gardener to continue. But this time, the warm tongue slipped  _ inside of him. _

A loud cry left Hongjoong’s lips as the intrusion penetrated him like no other fae could. His ass burned with a delightful sensation, and Hongjoong felt weak. “G-gods...I’m going to cum…” He cried, hips moving on their own to keep the tip of warm tongue inside as it tasted his walls, enjoying the slick from the source, no doubt. “P-please sir, push it deeper. I’m...so close from covering this garden in honey dew.”

The human obliged, carefully holding his cheeks while the tongue pressed even deeper, finally finding his most sensitive gland and stroking it sweetly. Hongjoong saw stars in his eyes, back arching as he screamed. He came all over the rose until it was glistening in the sunlight. The neighboring foliage collected it as well, looking as if fresh rainfall had covered them in a shiny glaze of sweetness. 

Finally, Hongjoong could feel the slick stop pouring out from him, his desire to mate satiated. The human’s tongue slid out from him, no doubt causing his sensitive hole to gape. “G-gods...you have a wonderful tongue, human.”

With his body satiated, Hongjoong turned around to look at the human in question. Wooyoung had clearly  _ failed _ to mention how utterly attractive the human was, staring at him with sparkles in his eyes and slick dripping on his chin. “Do you feel...better?”

“Mhm.” Hongjoong yawned, stretching his limbs out before unfurling his wings from his back. “I think I can fly now.” To test the theory, he cautiously stood upon the drenched flower, letting his wings take him into the air. When he stayed airbourne, Hongjoong smiled. “Thank you, human.”

The man smiled. “Seonghwa. That’s my name.”

“Seonghwa.” Hongjoong repeated, flying closer to the human and admiring his features. “Handsome Seonghwa.”

“I—” Seonghwa stammered, red-faced. “You think so?”

Hongjoong nodded. “Mhm. Say, was that your first time pleasuring a fae?” When Seonghwa nodded, Hongjoong flew to the human’s shoulder to whisper in his ear. “How was it?”

Seonghwa’s ears turned bright red as he balled his fists onto his thighs. “You taste...sweet. Like a candied rose.”

The words made Hongjoong beam, giggling softly. “Well,  _ Seonghwa, _ there’s a whole garden left that could use some morning dew. Shall we tend to them?”

* * *

After swallowing the last bit of a mushroom meal Seonghwa had so graciously offered him, Hongjoong spread out on the soft plush of blankets with a warm sigh. “I would have never imagined a human’s finger could do such...wonders.”

Seonghwa watched him curiously from the other side of the bed. “Are fae always this...promiscuous?”

“Hmm, not all.” Hongjoong rolled on his belly to face Seonghwa. “It’s the end of spring, and I was dehydrated and touch-starved. Nothing a good mating couldn’t fix.” He propped his chin up with his hands. “Are humans always this kind and willing to help?” 

“I...don’t think so.” Seonghwa offered a weak smile. “Some are...some...won’t understand.”

“But you understand.” Hongjoong paused for a moment. “You gave me food, you let me rest here, you ate my ass without question.” Seonghwa sputtered at the last remark. “What... _ are _ you…”

Seonghwa shrugged, and instead fluffed a pillow next to mine. Hongjoong, entranced by its comfort, fluttered over to it, curling into a ball while keeping his eyes on the other. “Just...a human.” Seonghwa said softly, resting his head on another pillow to watch Hongjoong. There was a small smile on his lips, sending a small shiver down Hongjoong’s spine. “I’m just Seonghwa.”

Hongjoong let those words resonate with him until morning, where he wakes up curled on Seonghwa’s pillow, warm breath fanning over his skin. He mewled as his wings fluttered with each of Seonghwa’s exhaled, comfort flooding in his skin. He felt safe, protected, not what he’s supposed to feel around a human.

“Joong-ah?” Seonghwa’s sleepy voice cut through Hongjoong’s thoughts, making the fae curl his wings around him. “You’re awake.” He said softly, eyes half-lidded. Hongjoong nodded, quietly watching him wade through sleep. He waited patiently until Seonghwa stirred, slowly trying to fight through the heaviness of his eyelids, until his eyes blinked a few times before settling on Hongjoong’s frame. “Good morning.”

“Good morning.” Hongjoong echoed. And for a moment, the two only stared, watching each other’s reactions cautiously. Then, Hongjoong crawled forward, resting his hands on either side of Seonghwa’s lips and kissing each one, too small to capture both of his lips at once. Seonghwa mewled in response, eyelids fluttering closed again despite just having fought them open.

Hongjoong kissed him until Seonghwa’s lips parted, that sweet tongue darting out for the fae to taste. He parted his own lips, lightly sucking the appendage into his mouth as a sweet morning greeting. Hongjoong hummed softly, giving Seonghwa’s tongue light kitten licks before pulling away with shiny red lips. Seonghwa’s eyes weakly opened again, panting softly. 

“What was that for?” Seonghwa asked quietly.

“A greeting.” Hongjoong kissed the tip of Seonghwa’s nose. “And a test.”

“Did I pass?”

Hongjoong chuckled. “With flying colors.”

Seonghwa joined him in laughter, satisfied knowing Hongjoong was going to experiment with all of the ways they could kiss each other before he had to get up and tend to his garden, now overgrown due to the magic of Hongjoong’s morning dew from the day before.

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you thought!


End file.
